girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-06-28 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Does anyone know or even have a clue about House Sturmvoraus? For instance, who was the referred to as "Your Grace" (Duke?) by the Smoke Knight (The one I called "Slick") who killed him? What is this Uncle Julius's last name? Sturmvarous? von Blitzengaard or Valois? What? I'm about to scratch a bare patch on my head. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't be surprised if some of the relationships aren't spelled out for a while, if ever (particularly the ones that have already been Tweedled, aside from Tarvek). I think the way it has been raining miscellaneous chestnut-haired Sturmvorauses, as if someone has taken a jackhammer to the family tree, is mainly supposed to just to give some sense of the "pyramid of idiocy and treason", as Tweedle puts it, and the already-dispatched ones may not be mentioned again. The Tarvek/Violetta/Tweedle/Xerxsephnia relationships are somewhat more likely to get spelled out, I think. Perhaps at some point there will be a family tree bonus poster. —Undomelin ✉ 21:29, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, that explains why Agatha and team are mostly able to move freely. Lets see how bad miscalculation Tweedle made by ignoring them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Im Thinking a serious miscalculation, im also still hopeing and planning on her making that death ray with clothpins and bologna. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::They are heading to the hanger where the Knights of Jove came from. They have twin props so there must be enough spare parts and a machine shop/lab to keep them running. Just the stuff for a spark in the madness place.FlyingSpanner (talk) 17:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Here's a bit of total speculation, just to throw it out there. Seeing that possible Storm King heirs are dropping like flies, that Tarvek may be deemed ineligible since he underwent that rolling death, since Tweedle's claim is weak & may be challenged, and since (as we now know) the title can be claimed by a woman, what occured to me is that Violetta may turn out to be the heir, perhaps claim the title by default as the last one standing. That'd be a nice twist, but I admit it's unlikely, because (as far as we know) she's no spark. Thoughts? Tarvek (talk) 22:48, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :The entire Valois/Sturmvoraus/von Blitzengaard/et. al. lineage seems to be treating the Storm King title as hereditary. It doesn't have to be. Gil called down the lightning in smashing the War Stompers. The crowd (jokingly) called him the Storm King. The Storm King is borrowed from the real life Sun KIng (there was also a Weather King). whose decendants did not inherit that title. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Violetta would be a cool Storm King, problem is she can't marry the Heterodyne Girl. and the Duke mentioned by Billy Catringer is Duke Strinbeck in Volume 7 on Zola's pink Blimp , on a different subject we seriously need a cast update, the last on was in volume 9 cast volume 9 :Agathahetrodyne (talk) 15:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Mr Catringer made a clear link to who he was refering to. Duke Strinbeck was defenestrated by the crew of the Pink Airship when he threatened the Captain. AndyAB99 (talk) 17:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC)